Pertenencia
by Queonda
Summary: " Si amas, déjalo libre. Si regresa es tuyo; si no, nunca lo fue.", es la frase que caracterizará los momentos más dolorosos en la vida de los protagonistas, ubicando a Eowyn en el epicentro de los corazones rotos. Tercer capítulo de 3: Noche nevada/ Completo.
1. Quizás

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic que gira en torno a la mujer guerrera, la Lady de Rohan: Eowyn. Pero sus personajes principales... bueno, espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimers: fic participante del 5#Especial San Valentín, reto del foro El Poney Pisador/ Personajes, lugares y titulos de nobleza pertenecientes a las ideas de Tolkien ® y asociados.**

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

Recorriendo el valle a esas altas horas de la noche, la vida que iluminaba las calles empedradas ahora era un simple y borroso recuerdo, oculto bajo un manto de oscuridad y silencio. Todos dormían, las velas de las casas permanecían frías y pálidas esa noche de invierno.

Bajo sus pies, la piedra se quebraba fuerte pero suave en el camino. La luna estaba oculta aquella noche, escondida entre nubes negras y desalmadas. Su paso era errático pero calmado, no había apuro alguno, ni peligro inminente que pudiera interrumpirlo. Sólo dejó que sus ojos verdes se acostumbraran a la opaca oscuridad para poder ver todo con más claridad. Su mente se despejaba, y sus ideas dieron paso a las primeras lágrimas que hidrataron su arrugado rostro, como un grito ahogado de tristeza y soledad.

¿Cuándo el tiempo había corrido tan rápido? No se había percatado de que el _momento _de ella estaba tan cerca. Quizás se había negado a creerlo, quizás lo sabía pero no quería asustarla.

Quizás ya había olvidado el esplendor de su bello rostro en la juventud, o quizás su belleza no se había extinguido y aún seguía allí, sin importar los años que corrieran por su sangre.

Quizás no había notado que sus manos de porcelana se habían vuelto frías, distantes. Quizás sus manos aún seguían cuidándolo y acariciándolo como solían hacerlo, pero su mente ya no le daba la atención que merecían.

Quizás su cabello se había marchitado en tonos plateados, pero quizás sus rizos aún trazaban un camino dorado, proyectando una luz que dejaba atónito a quien posara sus ojos sobre ella.

Quizás ella ya no conservaba la fuerza para levantarse en armas y luchar por sus ideales… o quizás lo hacía desde el hogar, con voz firme y mano dura, para que su hijo siguiera el ejemplo correcto.

O quizás eran sus ojos, claros y siempre expresivos, que habían ocultado su fulgor detrás de una cortina de felicidad para esconder la tristeza del saber que la juventud logró escapar de su ser; o quizás, sólo quizás, había encontrado la felicidad entre sus brazos hacía tiempo, y la maravillosa vida que había llevado junto a él era suficiente para no darle un mísero momento de tristeza.

Quizás su felicidad era una farsa bien montada, pero quizás era tan genuina como el amor que sentía por su primogénito.

Ahora, el príncipe no daba más lugar a los _quizás._ Se habían esfumado con las respuestas en el viento. Ahora, sólo cerró sus ojos, dejando que una última y ácida lágrima de tristeza escapara de sus párpados húmedos.

Su sonrisa color carmín, dulce y sincera; sus ojos color esmeralda, brillantes y tiernos, siempre con una idea nueva y con una felicidad inmensa que no habían experimentado antes; sus manos firmes, que habían sabido matar al más feroz de los seres en toda la Tierra Media, pero que eran las más cautelosas al momento de curar una herida. Su semblante digno de reyes, su voz clara y sencilla, pero poderosa e indiscreta; la forma en la que se movía y pensaba, rápida y certera; y la forma en que sabía amarlo, con tranquilidad y paciencia, poniendo un empeño especial en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada noche de pasión.

Ella, perdida, ahora sólo un recuerdo cada vez más lejano.

Ahora, luego de décadas de compañía, Faramir se daba cuenta de lo que era el amor. Había estado tan cegado por él, que ahora no podía concebir vivir sin él.

Volvió a su hogar y se recostó en su lecho, gélido y solitario, cerrando sus ojos por última vez, con el recuerdo del rostro sin vida de la mujer que había amado y perdido. Aún podía sentir cómo sus propias manos la habían acariciado por última vez. Ella estaba tan fría como cuando la había conocido.

Entonces, Eowyn ingresó a la habitación y, tomando asiento a su lado, lo despertó de un beso en cada párpado cerrado. Aún envuelto en su propio asombro, Faramir con inmensa tranquilidad tomó su mano y se levantó pleno en energía, sintiendo que su piel y alma volvían a tener la misma fuerza que habían poseído en las batallas de antaño.

Rodeó con su brazo la pequeña cintura y caminaron por un sendero rodeado de _Simbelmynë, _siguiendo un atardecer que quizás no tendría fin.

* * *

**Personaje: Faramir. Palabras: 722. Clase: Amor perdido.**


	2. La Teoría de las Especies

**Segunda viñeta del reto antes mencionado. Los disclaimers son los mismos, sólo les digo que disfruten. Los aferrados al FaramirxEowyn encontrarán sorpresivo este fic.**

**Y el que no lo sea, también. Pero, díganme, ¿Soy la única que en algún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza este crack?**

_***Y para ese que me reclamó, mis otros fics están en proceso de actualización, no desesperéis!***_

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

Las ramas caídas de un sauce envuelto en las espesuras del bosque de Fangorn cubrían los cuerpos danzantes de estas dos personas. Las siluetas dibujaban a un niño girando con una mujer; pero cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar dos veces, descubriría a un _mediano_ y a una _rohir_ bailando en plena felicidad, ambos tomados de las manos.

Él, fascinado como nunca antes en su corta vida, observaba con sosiego el cabello dorado volar libre como el viento, los labios de esa mujer que le decían cosas ininteligibles. Su corazón se llenaba de regocijo al escucharla pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez, y un sentimiento por demás desconocido albergaba su ser. No recordaba haberse sentido tan emocionado, ni luego de una exitosa jornada de saqueo de verduras, ni al leer sobre aventuras en libros de antaño.

Un sonido grave retumbó entre los árboles logrando que el suelo bajo sus pies vibrara. Para buenos entendedores como lo era él, sabía que ese era Bárbol llamando al descanso a los seres vivos que aún se mantenían despiertos durante esas horas nocturnas. El gruñido fuerte era relajante, condimentaba el clima de felicidad que ambos cuerpos irradiaban.

De pronto, ella se dejó caer al suelo verde, arrastrando al joven con su caída. Ambos se recostaron de espaldas, sin evitar que pequeñas risas pícaras escaparan de sus labios. Él exhaló en tranquilidad, para luego sumergirse en un estado de relajación guiado por los sonidos agradables de los grillos y las hojas de los arboles moviéndose al son del viento. Las estrellas brillaban en su completo fulgor en ese momento, pero no tanto como los ojos verdes de la mujer que tenía al lado, quien lo observaba sin pudor.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, algo surgió en el ambiente, como si fuera un cambio de clima, que acalló la sonrisa de él e hipnotizó su vista. Se sumergió de lleno en los dos ojos similares a una piedra de jade que lo miraban. Lentamente, y sin razonar el por qué, besó tiernamente los labios femeninos. El corazón se aceleró, y la emoción recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, obligándolo a presionar sus párpados cerrados fuertemente. Cuando rompió el beso, a duras penas se atrevió a abrir los ojos. La esencia de la mujer invadió su olfato.

Ella rió por lo bajo y acercó a su cuerpo al joven, obligándolo a besarle por sorpresa. Primero, solo fue un beso dulce tras otro. Entonces, el clima de primavera que hacía florecer a las flores acaloró sus cuerpos, logrando que profundizaran la demostración de amor. Él saboreó los labios de ella en su totalidad, recorriendo con su lengua los rincones más húmedos de su boca. Entre susurros, ella no dejaba de mencionar su nombre cuando sentía que ambas lenguas se rozaban, lo que comenzó a arrastrarlo a un agonizante éxtasis.

Con cautela, él logró recostarse sobre ella sin separar su rostro. Pero cuando acercó su mano para tocarla y sentir el pálido rostro de la muchacha, su brazo comenzó a arder como si un fuego inextinguible se hubiera encendido dentro de su piel.

Se arrojó hacia atrás en plena agonía, sosteniendo su mano adolorida con debilidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus párpados cerrados mientras veía como todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro. Pudo sentir a la mismísima oscuridad que gobernaba en el Este ingresar a las profundidades de su alma. El grito agudo y ensordecedor del _Nazgûl __lo envolvió en las tinieblas._

El pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar en horror hasta que logró abrir sus ojos. Despertó.

La habitación amplia color gris apareció ante sus ojos, sin embargo en el centro de su campo de visión un rostro aterrorizado y cubierto de bucles casi dorados se movían frenéticamente.

—¡Merry, no te vayas!— exclamó el sujeto,— si ves unos salones blancos, ¡no entres!—

Pippin lo tenía agarrado de los hombros y lo sacudió hasta que Merry comenzó a sentir náuseas.—Pip, estoy bien. Pero me descompondré si me sigues sacudiendo...—

El hobbit soltó el agarre para abrazarlo fuertemente por unos cuantos segundos. Por supuesto que Merry a esas alturas ya estaba incómodo, aunque no se atrevería a cortarle la emoción a su mejor amigo.

—Qué bien que ya despertaste, me tenías preocupado— le dijo en su oído. Luego se sentó en la cama, que para ambos era gigante. —¿Cómo te sientes?— apenas hubo dicho eso, su primo comenzó a lagrimear, mordiendo sus propios labios para evitar gritar del dolor —¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Qué tienes!?

—Mi... mano...— Entonces, el inocente Tuk notó que su trasero estaba apoyado justo en el brazo herida por el _Nazgûl _y de un salto se bajó de la cama.—Tonto Tuk— le dijo su primo ante las risas nerviosas del otro.

Mientras iban caminando por el palacio, Meriadoc le comentó sobre su extraña pesadilla, pero se limitó a no mencionar lo que antes le había sucedido. Pippin habilidosamente se las arregló para saquear dos tazones de cerveza y, guiados por el imperturbable silencio de los Salones de Curación, salieron a un balcón que mostraba la belleza de los patios blancos y el horizonte teñido de negro.

Peregrin le ofreció el tarro, el otro sólo lo miró de soslayo. Apreciando la belleza de Minas Tirith, Merry notó que una pareja se paseaba por el camino empedrado. Con sólo verlos se podía notar que el amor los había flechado. Cuando ambos estuvieron más cerca, supo que la muchacha era Eowyn. El hobbit que bebía a su lado llamó la atención de los jóvenes y los saludó fervientemente.

Las miradas de Merry y Eowyn se cruzaron por un momento. Un extraño sentimiento agitó su ser. Ella lo miró amistosamente, ningún sentimiento escondido detrás de sus ojos.

Cuando ya los hubieran perdido de vista, Merry no hizo más que pronunciar en suma nostalgia:

— ¿Crees que habría sido feliz con Eowyn?—

Peregrin Tuk escupió su bebida. — Ya es tarde como para pensarlo— le respondió sabiamente antes de darle un gran trago a su propia cerveza.

* * *

**Personaje: Meriadoc B. Palabras: 1000. Tipo: friendzone!**


	3. Noche Nevada

**último de las tres viñetas. Espero que les hayan gustado... aunque sea la mayoria. Y me encantaría saber cuál les gustó más. Personalmente, a mí el primero.**

**Bueno, el disclaimer es el mismo que el 1ro, agradezco por esta ultima y especial viñeta de mi OTP crack a AngelaGiadelli, mi beta y sólo digo que Disfruten del amor malvado!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

El caballo resopló sonoramente por el frío helado de esa noche invernal. Había galopado casi sin descanso por días y noches, producto de la rebeldía de una joven por demás pensativa. Sus ataduras fueron amarradas a un árbol, la mujer dulce acarició su hocico entre promesas de un pronto regreso y desapareció entre las puertas de _Mundburgo_**.** Sus pasos revelaban su pasado como guerrera, eran certeros y precisos.

Unos largos y desobedientes rizos dorados de su largo cabello escapaban del escondite que la cálida capa para la nieve les otorgaba, cruzando su rostro y tapando su vista en el término de una noche fría de invierno.

Los guardias se limitaron a hacerle una simple reverencia antes de abrirle las puertas de la entrada, sin mediar palabra alguna. En el interior prácticamente vacío hacía aún más frío, ecualizado por el eco de las botas de los marchantes soldados y sonido suave de la ventisca. Las pequeñas gotas de nieve que se filtraban por los ventanales y aterrizaban sobre el suelo brillante. Tal tétrico espectáculo era digno de ser observado pero ella no podía perder el tiempo, tan valioso como había sido desde que había partido de _Emyn Arnen_ con un sólo objetivo, el mismo que la cegaba y que la había impulsado a seguir avanzando hacia lo que podría ser el peor error que hubiese cometido.

La falta de guardianes frente a las puertas de roble que estaba por atravesar era notable y significativo: _Undómiel _ya había marchado en su pequeña visita al oeste. Reducidas eran las horas restantes antes de que la _estrella de la tarde _volviese a su reino. Exhaló, haciéndose visible el vapor de agua escapando de sus labios por la gélida temperatura. Con ambas manos y sin dudar, empujó las puertas hasta abrirlas por completo y revelar los aposentos reales, los cuales albergaban una sensación familiar de calidez y comodidad que ella no había podido imaginar.

Un pequeño fuego debajo de una elegante chimenea tallada a mano estaba por extinguirse, sin embargo su luz aún rojiza iluminaba la silueta de un hombre descansando de lado en la tranquilidad de su cama.

Cerró la puerta con un dificultoso silencio y se volteó para apreciar la escena. Desató la capa suave de su cuello, removió las botas de sus helados pies y comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre reposando en la intimidad de su habitación. Desató el nudo que la mantenía al abrigo de su capa suave y se quitó las botas mojadas ya, liberando los doloridos y congelados pies blancos como la nieve de su tortura. Paso a paso comenzó a avanzar hacia el lecho, sintiendo la piedra fría bajo los dedos. Mientras se acercaba, observaba detenidamente los rasgos fuertes de la espalda masculina, marcada por batallas frívolas.

Tomó la sábana entre sus dedos de porcelana. Retiró el único abrigo del cuerpo del hombre, logrando despertarlo de la manera más sutil. Con las rodillas hincadas ya en el blando y suave lecho se movió para alcanzar al que ahora yacía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados pero los sentidos alertas. El olfato del hombre no le fallaba, ese olor a flores del valle y rocío de la mañana lo desconcertaban, pero no le resultaban del todo desconocidos. Entonces, el peso del cuerpo delgado de ella recayó sobre él. Al abrir los ojos, notó a la mujer sentada sobre sus caderas, las piernas a cada lado del torso masculino. Ella tomó sus manos y las guió hasta su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose estremecer por el roce con el que había fantaseado innumerables veces. Él, sin embargo, no reaccionó más que para recorrer con sus ojos a la dama, aún sin despertar completamente.

—...Éowyn...— susurró, casi sin fuerzas.

—Te he deseado tanto tiempo, mi rey— le respondió en un murmullo ahogado. Llevó sus manos al rostro de Aragorn, deslizando sus dedos sobre las facciones fuertes del que una vez fue montaraz. El hombre se regocijó bajo las caricias dulces, aun manteniéndose distante. —Eres dueño de mis sueños cada noche, desde que posé mis ojos sobre los tuyos.

Cada palabra pronunciada era cierta, y una daga en el corazón bondadoso de Aragorn a la vez. Éowyn nunca había borrado de su mente al hombre fuerte y protector que la había visto como algo más que una mujer atada al hogar. Aun cuando fue testigo de cómo su amor prohibido quemaba su alma y se escapaba de su vida de la mano de una elfa, las cenizas de las esperanzas que aún albergaba eran difíciles de limpiar. Había esperado ese día desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Esto no está bien, y tú lo sabes— mencionó al ver a Éowyn acercar su rostro para sellar sus labios con los propios, cubriendo sus caras entre una cortina rubia de cabellos ondulados.

—Ya no me interesa lo que es correcto y lo que no. Tenemos la libertad de elegir nuestros destinos…—Ella besó cada una de las mejillas con absoluta ternura, luego su frente. Dejó que sus dedos se enredaran entre los cabellos largos del rey, sin dejar de observarlo en completo éxtasis. Sus labios se enrojecieron de sólo ver la boca del hombre de sus sueños. Se acercó para sellar sus fantasías y traspasarlas a la misma realidad.

—Pero nuestros destinos están inevitablemente ligados a las personas que amamos…

Éowyn se detuvo, a sólo centímetros de besar su boca de almizcle. Allí despertó, el pañuelo de la fantasía que cubría sus ojos se había desatado, mostrándole la realidad de su vida actual. Sólo una palabra se dibujó en su mente antes de levantarse en completa vergüenza y decepción: _Faramir._

Él era el único que podía mantenerla en la realidad, y lograr que gozara de ella cada día. Recordó sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa enternecedora y su pura e inigualable lealtad hacia la mujer que amaba. Una solitaria lágrima escapó y cruzó su rostro, mientras volvía a atarse la capa y desaparecía de la vista de Aragorn, esfumándose de Minas Tirith como una tormenta de nieve.

* * *

**Personaje: Eowyn/Aragorn. Palabras: 999. Tipo: amor no correspondido.**


End file.
